


Fool

by haknyeonsmrjoo



Category: Antenna Angels
Genre: M/M, first fic I think?, for Antenna Angels~, please give them lots of love, wordy blob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haknyeonsmrjoo/pseuds/haknyeonsmrjoo
Summary: Jung Seunghwan is cute, Sam Kim thinks.





	Fool

**Jung Seunghwan is cute, Sam Kim thinks.**

They are recording for Weekly Idol, one of the most unlikely shows to ever cast them, even in a single segment. By some odd luck, the four of them are recording in the trademark whitewashed walls in the basement 3 of MBC building (until now Sam thinks basement 3 is a fictional place), and his hyung is bearing the brunt of the jokes thrown in by the hosts, in an effort to make the show look comfortable and pleasing to them.

To their credit, the hosts are working hard to make them feel they can ace the recording like some of the idols who have been here before.

The two Jinah’s laughter at Seunghwan being in the receiving end of their jokes fell in rhythm as Doni and Coni are coaxing poor Seunghwan to dance.

 _Seunghwan hyung’s Waterloo is dancing,_ he thinks.

Still, it’s worth anticipating for, even if they already know how he moves.

Shyly, Seunghwan stands up, dancing with all his heart, trying to remember everything their dance teacher has taught them.

The studio is ringing with incessant laughter, but for Sam, his hyung’s uncoordinated moves are similar to a work of art.

_Dammit, I’ve fallen for him._

 

The recording went on, with their boss surprising them with his presence on the second half of the show. They are preparing to play the game when their manager calls Doni’s attention.

“Oh, Seunghwan-ssi has to go for a recording?”

The older nods. “Yes, it’s for a music show.”

They have no choice but to let him go, Seunghwan whispering to Sam that they have to win the lower body bath tub.

The younger chuckles, but he is already set to win the prize.

 

Luckily, with the help of the hosts trying to annoy their boss, they win the game, and they’re going to have their prizes as requested. Seunghwan’s going to have his bath tub, Sam’s going to have his business class plane ticket to Seattle.

They are all giggling with the hosts, happy that their boss is going to buy them extravagant gifts. To their boss’s credit, he’s always been spoiling them with gifts and surprises, so he’s sure they’re all going to get it.

 

They are on their way to the parking lot when Sam feels a pull on his arm.

It’s their boss. “You want to go to Seattle with Seunghwan?”

Sam’s eyes widen (by widen it means opening up two centimeters more) at his boss’s proposal. “Y-yes?”

He chuckles, ruffling his singer’s head. “You think I don’t know about your feelings for him?”

His mouth gapes.

“H-how did you know?”

“I can see it in your eyes. That poem is not for Jinah, it’s for you, right?”

Sam nods. “I’m sorry, boss. I’m a letdown.”

He playfully smacks Sam’s arm. “Ya, love is love! There’s nothing wrong with it! Just make sure you don’t go lovey-dovey in public or I will bury you in that damned bath tub.”

Sam nods once again. His boss pulls him to the direction of their car.

 

Sam’s Christmas is already complete. He’s going to Seattle, where his loved ones are, and with Seunghwan, who he loves the most as of now.

Now they’re happy they can get to cuddle in the business class seats.

 

Sam Kim is Jung Seunghwan’s fool, and he loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I just watched Weekly Idol with the Antenna Angels and I am deeply crushing now over Sam and Seunghwan hnggg so help me gawd.
> 
> This is also a way for me to be versatile, meaning I can also write for ships outside Wanna One/Produce/The Boyz fandom!
> 
> I know not a lot would read this, but I hope this gets some love at least!
> 
> Me Curiouscat is open: @minhyungshyung


End file.
